Snowed In!
by Kamryn 'Silent' Akasuna
Summary: El Paso, Texas. A dry and dead place. Why did it snow so much that school was let out? Why did it keep on snowing, trapping ten poor people in a house with the most randomest girls on the planet? The Mews have been snowed in with Leslie and Kamryn. LIMES!
1. Chap 1:The Mews Have Transferred!

**A/N:** All the people in this story are **REAL!** No made up characters, yet! Yes, Leslie moved schools but hell, it's a fanfic. Here's some info: **Algebra starts at 6:45 in the morning. Mr. Caldera is my Algebra teacher (sorry, I can't say your name right, Mister!). Ms. Sandoval is my art teacher. My name is really Kameren. Astrid is short and cool, Pablo is sometimes a dick. Deanna is kickass…Leslie kicks ass as well. And I think that's it. Oh, and it did snow one day when was I in the fourth grade (four years ago) and school was canceled for a day, so some is true. And I can't play the piano. But like I said, I do give myself some rpc things. Like I totally don't own a mansion but I would like one!!!**

-

El Paso, Texas. A dry and dreary place surrounded by sand, cacti and tumbleweeds. So why did it snow so much that school was let out? Why did it keep on snowing trapping eight poor people in a house with the most randomest girls on the planet? The Mews have been snowed in with Leslie and Kamryn.

-

Enter me! I'm known as Kamryn but my real name is Kameren. Different spelling but whateves. I have brown hair and hazel eyes that are obscured by my glasses. My best friend ever is Leslie or Kyoshi as I call her. But, it was a normal day of school…

A normal day indeed. Leslie and I hurried to Algebra 1, knowing that if we were a minute late, Mr. Caldera would be ugh! Besides it was our first nine weeks test. And it was 6:43.

"Onee-chan, hurry!" I called to her as I ran down the sixth grade hall. Two more minutes and he would lock the door, causing us to fail. Leslie jogged up and she and I entered Algebra right before the bell rang. "On time!" I cried and took my usual seat, right in front of the teachers' desk. Mr. Caldera waltzed in and passed out our test.

The bell for class rang and Leslie and I gathered up our things. We had Art first, so it was going to be easy first period. As soon as we entered the room, I noticed something odd. A purple haired man was sitting in my desk. _Oh no, he is not!_ I thought and waltzed over. Leslie took her seat next to Deanna and I tapped the man who was in my spot.

"Excuse me, but you're in my seat." I said, as calmly as I could.

"Sorry," He said and stood up. I nodded to him before I noticed something. He looked oddly familiar… like he was from Tokyo Mew Mew…oh! That's why! He looked Pai from TMM.

He moved and I sat in my seat, next to Astrid. She tapped my arm and whispered, "He's new. He's an eighth grader, but he says he was in art in Tokyo last year. You know how long it takes for records to get from Japan to here?"

"Like three months or something…" I hissed back to her. "Matte, nee-chan. Did you say Tokyo? He's Japanese?"

"Yeah, maybe he could teach you. Besides, he's uber cute and quiet. He is like the total opposite of you. And wrong, three to five days, hehe, just felt like doing that to you."

"Good Morning, Class!!" Ms. Sandoval said and waved her arm up and down.

"Good morning!" Everyone echoed back.

"Oh, class, we have four new students. Retasu, Pai, Kisshu, and Minto. Uh…where are they?"

"Retasu, Minto, and Kisshu got lost. Sorry, would you like me to go and find them?" the lavender haired man said.

"You are?"

"Pai Kokoro."

"Pie?"

"Uh, no, P-A-I. Pai,"

I held my breath. Pai…Pai the alien???

"Okay, then, Pai…you can sit next to Kami. Kam, where are ya? Oh, there you are." I involuntarily raised my hand at my name. Pai pulled the chair behind me and sat next to me.

"So, you're Kami?"

"Actually, my name is Kameren. Call me Kam or Kami." I replied and shook his hand. Two girls and a boy ran in.

"Gomenasai, Sandoval-Sensei. We got lost." The green haired girl said.

"Ye…yeah," the green haired man replied.

"Names?" Ms. Sandoval asked.

"Minto Aizawa," the blue haired girl said.

"Kisshu Kokoro," the green haired boy said.

"Retasu Midorikawa," the green haired girl said. My heart began to beat faster.

"All right, take a seat in front of Astrid and Kami." Ms. Sandoval said and the three pulled a chair up. I pressed the paper pulp onto my project.

"What are you doing?" Minto asked me. _Ignore her…because you'll end up blurting something out…_I told myself. "I said what are you doing?"

"I'm working on project…" I whispered.

"It looks stupid," Minto started.

"Yeah, she's right," Pablo, an attention craver, said as he passed by.

"Like yours looks any better, copycat." I snapped at him. He growled. I smirked and continued to work on my project. I couldn't shake the feeling that Kisshu was watching me. The bell rang and I hugged Astrid.

"Good luck, during Mr. Lopez. Buh-bye! See you at lunch!" I smiled.

"Bye!" Astrid said and ran off. I quickly grabbed 'The Red Necklace' and hurried to Ms. Beltran's math class. Pai followed me and Kisshu did as well.

"Excuse me? Why are you stalking me?"

"We need help." Kisshu said and handed me their schedules.

I scanned them and said, "Just follow me all year long."

"Year?" Pai asked.

"We're in every class together. Hey, Priscilla! We got another two! They can stalk you or am I going to be stalked by three people?" I asked the shorter girl in front of me. She wasn't that shorter than me. Like three inches maybe.

"You," Priscilla laughed.

I chuckled and walked into the class, taking the seat before the last seat on the last row. _God, I hate my last name. Stupid W's! _I thought as the P.O.D came up._ God, let this class end!!_

The bell for lunch rang and I patiently waited for everyone to leave. I picked up my stuff and walked to the Art room. That is, until I bumped into Kisshu. My books flew up in the air and he caught me by my waist. I stared into his golden eyes and turned red.

"I…I'm sorry!! D…Domo Arigatou," I blushed and took my books from the floor.

"You…you blushed?" He asked, not teasingly.

"I'm sorry," I bowed and picked up my stuff and ran to the Art room. I held the tears back and put my stuff by the girls and sat down. "What's for lunch?"

"Cheese Nachos," Astrid replied. I scrunched up my face and buried my face into my hands.

"I'm going to go and get three cookies." I wished for money in my account and came back with three cookies.

"Just three?" Astrid, Kennya (AKA Kenny), Leslie and Ms. Sandoval asked in shock.

"Yeah," I replied and began to eat one.

They all shot looks at one another until Kenny asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"Liar," Kennya said.

"Alright, fine. It's about one of the new guys. I think I have a crush on him."

"Aren't there only two? Pai and Kish?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I had lost all hyperactivity and now was just upset. I let a single crystal clear tear slide down my cheeks. _But if I know Tokyo Mew Mew, he's in love with Ichigo-chan…_I thought and let another slide down and into the wrapper of the chocolate chip cookie. _Kisshu…_

**MEANWHILE…**

Pai and Kisshu were sitting side by side in front of the teachers' line.

"Kam likes you," Pai whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Kisshu asked after he had explained the incident with the books.

"Just a hunch," Pai said as Kameren walked out of the girls' bathroom, counting change hoping that she had enough.

"Come on, Pai. You really think she likes a loser like me?" Kisshu said.

"You like her?" Pai questioned.

"Maybe," Kisshu replied. _But I saw the way she looked at you, Pai,_ Kisshu thought. _Kameren…_


	2. Chap 2: WalMart Fun And Pranks!

-

"Did you feed Pete today?" I asked of Mr. Morales as I lightly tapped the glass.

"Yeah, he just wasn't hungry." Mr. Morales replied. Pete is our pet tarantula. My science teacher caught him and gave him to us. He's a wild spider. Pete is just what we call him. His full name is Peter Billy Bob Banana-Face Von Brahanau (Fourth Wall Breaks: I don't know how to spell it!!!!!: Fourth Wall Repaired). I smiled and took my spot in the second to last chair in the second to last row. "You two are new? Alright, greenie, sit behind Kam. Lavender head, behind Selena." Mr. Morales said and Kisshu sat behind me.

"Hey sweetie," He smiled.

I smiled and replied, "Hey, Baby." Val raised her eyebrow.

"Know him, Kam?" She asked.

"Yup, he's stalking me." I smirked.

"Yeah, only 'cause it's fun to stalk you." Kisshu laughed. Val raised her eyebrow and smiled and went back to reading 'The Best Friend'. I turned around and hoped that he couldn't see a blush rising to my cheeks_. God, let this class end!!_ I thought as Mr. Morales came in and began our Japanese Lesson.

Our next class was Reading and he took Roger's spot and I sat right beside Kisshu, making me turn red with rage knowing that he would never feel the same as I do. Our last class…History…maybe I would get some peace and quiet. And believe it or not, Kisshu did not sit next to me. But he sat on the last desk in the last group and was smirking at me the entire time. And to make matters worse, I barely passed my nine weeks test with an 85! An 85!! I was soo shocked! But not in the least bit, I missed my 13 colonies and their dates of founding. Oh well, I'm not that much of a nerd.

After school finally, and I ran into Lettuce and Zakuro. "Hajimashite," I bowed to them.

"Hajimashite," they smiled and bowed back. I smiled and we walked back to my mother's office. We were talking about random things when I suddenly asked about their arrangements for home. "We don't live anywhere right now. Stupid Shirogane forgot about our hotels and we don't have anywhere."

"Hey, Mom's going out of town and my dad and brother are going hunting in Colorado with Mr. Candelas. Why don't you stay?" They grinned and nodded.

-

We walked home and I shivered. It was unusually cold for December in El Paso, TX. My teeth started to chatter and Kisshu pulled his giant coat off. "Here," He said and put it around my shoulders. I smiled and he pulled me closer.

"Awe," Zakuro and Lettuce whispered. I turned suddenly with a dark aura flowing around me. "Eep! U…uh…um…hehe," Lettuce and Zakuro stuttered which resulted in Lettuce crying out 'Pai' and Zakuro crying out 'Ryou!'

I entered my home and everyone whistled, whether or not they could. I smiled and grabbed Kisshu's hand. I pulled him upstairs and pushed him into a room. "Stay," I commanded and ran back downstairs. I grabbed Pai and Lettuce's hands and dragged them upstairs and shoved them into a different. "Stay," I commanded again. I ran back downstairs and grabbed Taruto's and Purin's hands and pulled them into a room. I ran back downstairs and grabbed Zakuro and Ryou's hands. Ichigo and Minto were forced into a room. And I ran downstairs and called Mirai. "Mi, Pai is over here right now."

Counting to three…two…on-"WHERE IS MY PAI!?!?!?!?!" Mirai ran into the room and screamed.

"Upstairs, with Lettuce. Room with the Dolphin Fins on the door in bronze." I didn't get to finish before Mirai was up the stairs. There was a loud thud and Retasu screamed in shock. I burst into laughter and Pai ran downstairs, followed by Mirai, who was followed by Retasu.

"Mi! Please stop!" Retasu screamed and tackled her. Pai ran behind me and I fell to my knees, laughter shaking my frail body. Ryou just happened to walk downstairs and Mirai turned on him and began to strangle him.

"Yamete, Mirai-san!" I cried to her. She stopped and backed off. "Come on, I need you to go and get Leslie." She looked at me and nodded. I helped Pai up and everyone ran downstairs.

"Is everyone alright?" They asked. I nodded and pushed the button on the remote and the TV turned on.

" Oh, come on! You are never correct. Oh, well…Akasaka-kun, go get your van and pull it around. We're going to Wal-Mart." I said.

-

We were in and Keiichiro and Ryou were shopping. "You got it?" Leslie asked.

"Yep," I replied and held out a list.

"What's that?" Minto asked.

"The List," Leslie and I said.

"Okay, here's what we do." I started to explain the plan. "Got it?" I asked and they all nodded. "Then let's go!" We all began to dart suspiciously around the store while humming the Mission Impossible theme. "Go, go, go, go!"

*Fourth Wall Breaks: Prepare for randomness: Fourth Wall Repaired*

Pai walked over to the costume service department. "Can I help you?" A girl asked. "Yes, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, one Strawberry Shake, a large order of French Fries and a Diet Coke." Pai said. The girl started to talk and Pai said, "Oh, to go". Then she said that they can't give it to him, Pai said, "Oh, This is because I'm gay isn't it? I'd expect this from Target, but not Wal-Mart. People who are gay are just like everyone else you know. You disgust me." Pai walked away, mumbling insults at her. He smirked remembering that his whole persona was a valley-girl speaking gay guy! HA!

Zakuro ran up to a male employee and, while squeezing her legs together, practically yelled, "I need some tampons!!" He blinked at her and shakily raised his finger to the isle with women's supplies. She smiled and ran off.

Mint was looking around the clothing department when a lady came up to her and asked, "Can I help you?" Mint, while snickering on the inside, burst into tears and said, "Why won't you people just leave me alone!?" The lady blinked and walked away slowly. Minto ran off, sobbing.

I was walking around and isle when I spotted a lady. I walked up to her and said calmly, "Help me. The voices in my head are telling me to do naughty things." I then clapped my hands over my ears, flung my head around, and started screaming, "NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE NICE LADY!!! NO, NO, NO!!!!!" I suddenly stopped, looked her straight in the eye and said calmly, "I…will start…a fire…" I then pulled out a Zippo and began to laughing hysterically in an evil way. She ran away from me, who was still laughing maniacally.

Retasu set up a tent in the camping department and people walked up to her. "You can join me," Retasu smiled sweetly,"-If, you bring pillows from that accursed Bed and Bath section." Her face went evil, and people started to walk away.

Ichigo was walking around the store and was shouting at the top of her lungs, "Mew Ichigo wants sex! Mew Ichigo wants Candy! Mew Ichigo wants a sexy candy man!! So, won't you bring him to me!?" She sang in a somewhat cute tone and kids started to ask their mommies, "Mommy, what's sex? And who's Mew Ichigo? And why does she want sex? Is sex good, mommy? Huh, huh?" The mothers looked at the skipping teenager and started to pull their children away from her.

Purin walked up to the cashier and let him scan a bag of M&Ms for her. She looked at the scanner and mesmerized said, "Wow, magic, na no da!" He then gave her her total and she paid him in pennies.

Kisshu was looking at the tampons and asked the woman behind him, "Ma'am, do you know how to tell what to get? My sixteen year old daughter just started her period and I don't know what to get. See, her mom was a seven year old girl and she died in childbirth so I'm left with figuring out what to get her. She turns seventeen and we're having sex tonight!" The woman grabbed her daughter (who was seven) and darted out. "Awe, now, I need to find another child to mind rape." The women and their daughters ran out of the isle, so that Kisshu was the only one left. He smirked.

Taruto was walking around alone and then pretending he was with someone else, got into a very serious conversation. "You're breaking up with me?" He began crying and said, "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! I knew there was another boy, but I thought I had won. You kissed ME darling. I was your one and only true boyfriend!! Sweetie, Juan Pedro, don't do this to me!!!" Then he acted as though he was being beaten and fell onto the ground screaming and having convulsions. "NO!!! JUAN PEDRO! DON'T HIT ME! AH OW! I LOVED YOU! OW! I LOVED YOU!!! WAH!!!" Taruto began to cry. A woman ran over to help and whispered, "He needs help, the poor boy."The woman looked at him and ran away. Taruto continued to cry until his watched beeped, where he crawled over, while pretending to be kicked, and hid in the clothes section. He disappeared.

Leslie was looking at something in the toys department when suddenly the intercom voice boomed loudly. She fell into the fetal position and screamed, "No, no! It's those voices again!!" "Hey, shut up!" A man from the next isle yelled. "But…But…it's the voices!!! They tell me naughty things!! Like how I should come over and kick your ass from here to next Friday, bitch!" Leslie screamed at him. There was the sound of frightened whimpering and two sets of retreating footsteps.

I tapped my foot patiently as everyone either appeared or ran over. "Ichigo, I could hear you! Taruto and Leslie, you were both loud enough! Wonderful! Was it fun!?"

"Hell yeah!" they all replied.

"Hey, that's them! Those ragamuffins who were disturbing the peace, man! Oi, let's get 'em, eh!" Two nerdy lookin dudes in Wal-Mart vests said and ran over. Zakuro, whose prank could have been a real girl looking for tampons, walked over and tapped one on the shoulder. He looked at her and began to drool. She was wearing a black micro mini skirt and light purple belly shirt. She whispered with authority, "Code 3, in Houseware." The color in their faces drained and they ran off.

"Thanks, Zakuro-chan," I whispered.

She shrugged and said, "No prob, imouto-chan. And no worries. We all had fun. It's just that, since I looked a lot like the model I am, boys would have done anything I asked. Watch," She instructed and walked over to a man. "Hey, you. I haven't seen you in some time. So, I need you to do me a favor. See that girl over there? Yeah, I like her and I'm too nervous to go over. Could you go over and use a pickup line on her for me?" She whispered. He nodded and walked over to a black haired girl with blue eyes. He probably used a bad pickup because she slapped him and they all walked away from the scene.

"Evil," I told her later on.

"I know," She smirked and we were all quiet.

"Have fun?" Keiichiro asked us as we got back to the van. We nodded and crawled into the van. Except for the fact, that my and Leslie's seat were covered with groceries. Ryou patted his lap and Leslie clambered into it. I was standing and holding to an overhead bar. The car hit a bump and I fell onto the floor, my face landed in someone's lap. I looked up at the person and it was Kisshu.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SORRY!!!" I squealed and Kisshu pulled me up. I sat in his lap, facing him and lent in to his ear. "I'm sorry that I landed on your cock, Kisshu. By the way, why are you horny? I can feel you." I whispered. He blushed and I pulled away. I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes, listening to his beating heart. I fell asleep listening to the rhythmic sound. "Atashi…Suki…you…" I whispered.

-

**Kisshu: NO!! I HATE ENDINGS!!!**

**Me: I know but hey, you know I love you!**

**Kisshu: Give some translation notes. **

**Me: *sigh* fine.**** Atashi ****means '**_**I'**_**. ****Suki ****means '**_**love**_**'. ****Yamete**** is the way a female says '**_**stop**_**'. ****Hajimashite ****means '**_**We're meeting for the first time**_**'. **

**Kisshu: Everyone but Mirai exists in real life. *Note: Not the Mew Mews though. I wish!!***

**Me: Oh and the only Wal-Mart idea not owned is Kisshu's and Ichigo's song. I own those two. *Starts singing* **_**Mew Kami wants sex! Mew Kami wants Candy! Mew Kami wants a sexy candy man!! So, won't you bring him to me!?**_

**Kisshu: Warning, the next section has some yummy lemony things in it. Mostly Kam touching-**

**Me: KISSHU!! SSH!! SPOILER!! Haha, R and R.**

**Me: Bitches, this chapter is 2,239 words! WOW!!!! That's like…Kisshu, what's 2, 239 minus 1,363?**

**Kisshu: 876**

**Me: Oh, okay thanks!! Yeah, 872 words more!**


	3. Chap 3: Sexual Beat Down and Gothic Club

-

_Kisshu and I were kissing. Full on making out! His hand slipped under my shirt and I moaned into his mouth. I pushed him back and pulled away, rolling my head wildly. "Damn, that felt good!" I moaned and ripped my shirt open and went back to kissing Kisshu. His hands massaged my breasts from the outside of the fabric of my bra. I pulled away slightly for a breath and kissed him again._

"Oh, Kisshu-kun!" I moaned and I opened my eyes. I sat up and blushed when I realized who was sitting at my desk, his face flushed. I looked down and found my underpants around my ankles and my breast perky. In short, I was naked and horny in front of Kisshu. I blushed and squealed. "K-K-K-K-KI-KISH!!! What are you doing here?" I blushed.

"I came in here to drop you off as soon as you fell asleep on my chest. And I put you on the bed, wondering when you would wake up. Then you started to moan and threw the covers off of you. You were having a sex dream about me, weren't you?" Kisshu accused.

"But, how did my clothing get off?" I asked.

"You took them off. And you touched yourself and moaned and moaned and moaned my name." Kisshu smirked. I blushed and pulled my sheet up to my chest.

"The image is already in my mind. Good luck on erasing it." Kisshu smirked. "You know what you looked like on our planet? One of the girls who broadcasted themselves on tapes and sent them out to every teenage boy on the planet. I can't tell you how many my parent's burned when they found them in Taruto's room." He smiled and pushed me back.

"I looked like a slut! Kisshu, I'm naked, so stop trying to feel me up." I said.

"But you felt yourself up. Let me finish your dream." He replied huskily. I pushed him away and stood up. I bent over and started to ruffle through my drawers for a skirt. He whistled. And I grabbed a pair of black panties with lace trimming them and pulled them on. I grabbed a matching black bra with lace trimming and pulled it on. I sighed and walked over to my closest where I saw my favorite Gothic Lolita dress. It was black and wine red with black lace trimming and black bowties. I pulled it on and grabbed a pair of my fishnet stockings and slipped them on.

"Now, I'm going to the store to rent some DVDs."

"Actually, it hailed and stormed last night so, everything's closed. Well, except Wal-Mart and all of the big superstores." Kisshu said.

I bit back a groan and replied, "I'm going to Hollywood Video. Do you want to come with me?" He smiled and nodded and disappeared. He came back wearing black boy Gothic Lolita (including a black top hat with a wine red stripe on it) and a wine red coat for me and a black overcoat for himself. I smiled and slipped into black snow/leather boots. I let him slip the coat on for me and we walked down the stairs.

We left the mansion and I slipped on a sheet of ice. Luckily, Kisshu caught me by the waist and I smiled at him. "Let's start over and pretend you never saw what happened." I whispered. He nodded and we walked to the video store.

"You look hot in Lolita." He whispered softly.

I smiled and told him, "Is it your fetish?"

"Maybe," he grinned.

We entered the video store, while holding hands. The people behind the counter cooed with an 'awe' and 'young love'. I walked in and out of the isles, Kisshu trailing behind me. I picked up a couple of movies, one comedy and most not. I pushed the movies on the desk and gave them forty dollars for it. I had gotten Poltergeist 1-3, Sweeny Todd, Tropic Thunder, Coraline, The Nightmare Before Christmas and Bring It On 1-4 (?). So, I had gotten eleven movies for forty dollars. Sounds about right, right?

Kisshu and I entered my mom's mansion and was greeted by Retasu and Ichigo clinging to me.

"Onee-chan, Purin's trying to get me!" Ichigo cried.

"Ryou made me touch him in places!!!" Retasu cried. My cheery grin faltered.

"He made you do WHAT!?!" I reared around. Retasu broke into sobs and explained it. She was sobbing into Ichigo's shirt. I sat them down and I broke into a run and ran up the stairs. I grabbed Ryou and threw him down the stairs. I pinned him down in front of Kisshu, Ichigo and Retasu. "Do you see her? Do you see what you did to her?" Everyone came in and watched next to Retasu and Ichigo, who were shivering in shock.

I slapped him across the face. "I SAID, DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO HER?!?! MY FRAGILE ONEE-CHAN IS NOT USED FOR SEXUAL PURPOSES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? ARE WE CLEAR? RYOU SHIROGANE ANSWER ME OR YOU'LL BE MEETING MY FAVORITE! THE TIED UP YOU IN A BUCKET OF WATER AND A GUY WITH STARTER CABLES!!!" I screamed at him.

He nodded frightened and I slapped him again. "SPEAK, YOU MORONIC GENUIS! ANSWER ME NOW, DAMN IT, OR GOD FORBID, I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR YOUR ASS, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFETIME!!!" I screamed.

"Yes," he whispered frightened. Once again I slapped him. "I mean, yes oh mighty Kameren. Please don't kill me!!!"

"YOU MAKE HER TOUCH YOU EVER AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE ASLEEP! IN A HOLE! SIX FEET UNDER THE SUN!" I stood up and ran upstairs and slammed my door. Everyone just stood there is utter shock and Ryou, who had probably pissed his pants, shakily sat up. Retasu stood up and ran upstairs. Her black petticoat (she was borrowing clothes, like all of the girls, from my large Gothic Lolita collection) swished behind her as she skipped every other step. She knocked on my door and opened it. I was sitting on my bed, fuming.

"Domo Arigatou, Kameren-sama." Retasu whispered and shut the door. I flicked my wrist at her.

"We're in America, Retasu-onee-chan. We thank of me as 'Thank you, oh, mighty overlord of RED Lovers!'" I laughed. She laughed as well. She took my hand and helped me up, knowing that I refused to move until Ryou died. I took her hand and stood up. "Let's go dance." I said suddenly.

"What?" She asked.

"I have a club that is always open. Wanna go? It's a club with pop music but the dress code is Gothic Lolita or Punk Lolita, because of moi!" I laughed.

"Uh…sure," She replied.

"But then, when we get back, I can tell you that it's going to snow super bad! And I mean so bad that we won't be able to go anywhere. Why do you think we stocked up on food and movies?" She smiled and nodded. I gave her some spiked jewelry and pulled her glasses off. I put on plenty of black eyeliner and mascara on her then replaced her glasses. I removed her braid and pulled her hair into two simple black bows. She handed me my top hat, one much like Kisshu's. We giggled and ran downstairs, spiked heels not making a sound till we reached the tile. Everyone turned to look at us. Pai and Ichigo began to blink fast.

"Nee-sama! You look prettifull, na no da!" Purin squealed and she jumped up in her shorts and tank top that was fished out of my sleepwear from when I was younger.

"You all do! But where are you going?" They asked.

"A club," Retasu started.

"Amoretto's Club," I stated softly.

"I'm coming," Pai and Kisshu said and stood up. They were both wearing the boy versions of our Lolita. Pai and Retasu looked really good in black and white. And Kisshu just looked plain good in black and wine red. Zakuro stood up, followed by Minto, then Ichigo and that was it.

"What do we need to wear?" Zakuro asked.

"I have my stash in my mom's car. Just follow me." I said and led them outside. I wiped the frost off of the window and peered in and opened the door. I grabbed the purse that held my various eyeliners and the purse that held my various pieces jewelry. I opened it and snapped a spike bracelet on Ichigo, Zakuro and Minto. Minto and I were the only ones to get spike collars and I snapped a Gothic cross on Zakuro and a bell on a scrap piece of black Victorian lace onto Ichigo's neck. I handed Retasu eyeliner and she applied it to Zakuro, who then applied it to Minto. Ichigo wouldn't stop whimpering, forcing me to shove her against the car, snowflakes lodging themselves on my outfit and hair. I put the eyeliner and mascara on her and Zakuro.

We all walked to the blacken-window club. I opened the door and Chuck, the guard, smirked at me and nodded. I entered and took a deep breath, while everyone else started to cough and sputter. "Ah, I love this place!" I smiled and turned. I dispersed them. Pai and Lettuce went to the underage bar, which had non-alcoholic (or at least, as small as alcoholic ever) drinks, such as the Bloody Mary (which was cranberry juice and a little teeny weeny dash of vodka, that no one would ever notice) and Sex on The Beach (a slushy like drink that was chilled and had fruit flavoring). Zakuro and Minto walked onto the dance floor and started to dance. Ichigo ran towards the very back, where she accidently bumped into a guy (who was named Gerald, a nice boy with black hair and blue eyes; I know everyone here 24/7) and later was seen making out with him in the back. I and Kisshu dispersed from them and took a seat at some of the tables while sharing a glass of wine. Hey, these people had good reasons to. Wine was healthy, but we weren't allowed to have more than three glasses of it. And they also called parents if we got drunk.

Anywho, Kisshu and I were sharing a glass of wine. I knew the bartender and beckoned for him to leave the whole bottle. Hey, he knew that I never got drunk! I came here every Saturday night! But we were talking, before I knew it, DJ Jackass (His real DJ name) put on Disturbed.

"Ooooooh, Kisshu! I love this song! Come and dance with me!" I begged and grabbed his hand. I ran to the dance floor and pushed our way to the center. I swayed with the music while Kisshu looked stiff as a board. I sighed and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I opened an eye a crack and saw everyone cooing. Retasu and Pai were clapping. We pulled away as '5 Elements' by Nightcore came on. I raised my arms over my head and began to rave with Kisshu.

I couldn't help it. I was having fun. And I completely lost track of time until Retasu and Pai walked over and yelled that Purin and Taruto were asleep and they wanted us home because of a snow storm. I nodded and we teleported out of there, Kisshu and I taking Mint and Ichigo (who were making out, because they had found our wine bottle) and Retasu and Pai taking Zakuro (who was sober).

-

I reappeared, holding Minto in my arms. She had passed out and I took her upstairs. I pushed the door with a bluebird and a cat on it open and lay her down on the blue bed. She mumbled something and I pulled her shirt over her head. I pulled her skirt, books, makeup and everything off and pulled her into a tee shirt with black biker shorts and tucked her in. I ran back down and took Ichigo to their room. I did the same and tucked her in. I kissed both of their foreheads and ran downstairs. Pai tucked Retasu in and went to sleep. Kisshu walked to his room and fell asleep.

I walked into my room and removed my makeup, jewelry, and dress/accessories. I pulled a black tee shirt that said 'We Are The **RED** Fans of El Paso!!!' I pulled my sheets back and put my IPod Touch on Repeat and on Saturate (Album) by Breaking Benjamin. I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me. Before I fell asleep, though, I said this, "I'm making muffins tomorrow."

-

**Kisshu: You're kidding me?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Leslie: End of the story??**

**Pai: Nope! Just the Beginning of the TRUE story!**

**Me: Yet, Random things start tomorrow and we hide things that Purin is not supposed to have. Pai likes Star Wars and-**

**Kisshu: SPOILERS!!!!**

**Me: Sorry… I have lots of Translation Notices and references. First Translations-**

_**Watashi/Atashi- I**_

_**Suki- love**_

_**Yamete is the way a female says 'stop'.**_

_**Hajimashite- We're meeting for the first time**_

_**Gomenasai- I'm sorry**_

_**Domo Arigatou- Thank You (Formal)**_

_**Matte- Wait**_

_**Onee-chan- Elder Sister**_

_**Imouto-Chan- Little Sister**_

_**Mirai- Future**_

_**-Chan/-Kun/-San/-Sama/-Baka- Suffixes**_

**Me: I think that's it. If you spot anymore, tell me and I'll give you the translation.**

**Kisshu: References?**

**Me: Oh! Yeah! RED is the Christian Band 'Red'. The Red Necklace is a wonderful book. Nightcore is what I was listening to when I wrote that part. And Saturate, I was listening to it as well. But I think that is it. **

**Kisshu: Whoa! This chapter has already has 2,334 words! Holy cow!!!**

**Me: So, we have a total of how many in all, Kishie?**

**Kisshu: A total of 5,941 words, my dear. **

**Me: Kickass!!! Buh-bye!!!**


	4. Holding Out For A Hero and Sugar Rush

I opened my eyes and I shivered. I pulled the covers over my head and shivered. I stood up and, guess what, shivered. Kisshu ran into my room and let out a sigh and then began to gather all of the blankets and jackets in my room.

"What's going on?" I asked. He grabbed me and held me close.

"You're freezing cold. We're all in the dining, kitchen and the living room. We've lost heat in just about everywhere. Come on," He said and ran away, me in his arms bridal style.

Everyone turned as he appeared in the room and ran up to me.

"There you are! We thought that you had died in your sleep because it's negative 45 outside!!!" Minto cried. I snuggled up to Kisshu and Minto ran to the kitchen.

"Blueberry Muffins are done! Wow, I never thought that I could cook!" Minto cried and brought out a tray of muffins. I licked my lips and stood up. I passed out three muffins to everyone, except Ryou.

"You go hungry," Mint and I said. We laughed and began to eat the muffins.

"Oh, I forgot about my generator! Come on, Kisshu. Help me turn it on." I said and led him to the basement. I turned on a flashlight and we turned the generator on. The lights and warmth fled into the house. Everyone cheered from upstairs. We walked back upstairs and saw Pai watching something on the TV.

"Pai, turn that crap!" Taruto said and I heard the sound of lightsabers clashing.

"NOO!! It's Star Wars! We can't!" I cried and everyone looked at me.

"Yes! Like Stars Wars, Padwan, you?" Pai asked in Yoda talk. I nodded and there was a peck at the window.

"Kami! Open the damn door! I'm freezing out here!" Leslie cried. I opened the door and she ran in. I slammed the door shut and she pulled her coat, books, and outer clothing off. Inside she was wearing a Punk Lolita dress with chains and spikes. She shivered and collapsed on the couch. Ryou pulled her closer and she let out a small giggle. I rolled my eyes and popped in Sweeny Todd. I knew that the girls would be clinging to the guys, because the blood and gore would freak them out.

The movie wasn't even halfway over when Purin started to scream, "Turn it off! Turn it off!!!!!" I turned to her and led her to her room and popped in "Coraline".

"Stay here and watch this. It will make the bad barber go away. Okay?" I asked her. She nodded and she and Taruto stayed up there and watched Coraline.

"What did you do?" Kisshu whispered.

"I turned Coraline on. Why do you think I picked those two movies up?" I whispered back. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I blushed and continued to watch the movie.

After the movie was over, I decided that it would be hilarious to freak Ichigo out and make her cling to Minto, who both had a crush on each other. So, being the meanie that I am, I pushed in the first Poltergeist movie. I smiled and hugged Kisshu. I closed my eyes and fell asleep… until Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo-chan, it's alright! It's just a movie!!!" Minto had paused the movie and hugged the sobbing twelve year old girl.

"Minto, the ghost is coming for me!" Ichigo cried. I nodded to Minto and let her take Ichigo upstairs. I heard the door close.

"That wasn't nice!" Ryou said.

"She probably didn't know that Ichigo hated ghosts." Retasu yelled.

"Actually, I did. But I thought it won't freak her out." _Liar._

"It would have! You should have known that!"

"I didn't!" _Liar. Lies._

Ryou sighed and it bit at me. Liar. Evildoer. Cold-hearted. All of these described me. I turned to Kisshu and began to cry silently into his chest.

Kisshu whispered, "It's alright." I continued to cry and cry and cry.

I let the movie play and Kisshu picked me up and carried me to my room. I wiped my eyes and kissed him.

"I've been thinking about you. I've wanted to feel your lips forever." I said in between kisses.

"I have as well. Oh, Kameren, I've been waiting for you to come around. I thought you loved Pai." More kissing, more fevered words.

"Oh, of course not. I love you, Kisshu. Forget words. Just keep on kissing me." Feverish tongue spins more words of lusty love. I pulled away and let him brush my hair back from my face. "Come on. I have to hide my sugary stuff because when Purin finds it, she'll become too hyper."

Kisshu nodded and we ran downstairs.

"Hide the sugar!" I told them. They began to scramble and hid all of my candy, soda, Red Bulls, Monsters, Starbucks, and everything of that nature. Purin and Taruto ran downstairs. "Let's do something," I said, bored.

"Like what?" They asked.

"I NEED A HERO! I'M HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO TILL THE END OF THE NIGHT!" I suddenly burst into song. Giggling, I ran over to my piano.

Retasu and Minto walked over and sat on the top of the piano while I began to play. Our tee shirts turned into full length gowns. Mine was black with glittering white stars. Retasu's was dark green with glittering white stars. And Minto's was dark blue with white glittering stars. *Fourth wall breaks: Italic means me, bold is Retasu, and Underlined means Minto. When it's all three, it's all three of us. Fourth wall repaired*

"_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?"_ I sung.

"**Where's the great white Hercules to fight the rising odds?"** Retasu sung.

"Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?" Minto sang.

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need _

_**I need a hero **_

**I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night **

He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast 

_And gotta be fresh from the fight _

_**I need a hero **_

**I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light **

He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon 

_And he's gotta be larger than life _

**Larger than life **

Somewhere after midnight 

_In my wildest fantasies _

**Somewhere just beyond my reach **

There's someone reaching back for me 

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat _

**It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet **

_**I need a hero **_

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night 

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast _

**And gotta be fresh from the fight **

_**I need a hero **_

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light 

_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon _

**And he's gotta be larger than life **

Larger than life 

_I the mountains neath the heavens above _

**Out where the lightning strikes the sea **

I can swear that there's someone somewhere watching me 

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain _

**And the storm and the flood **

I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood 

**I need a hero **

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night _

**He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast **

And gotta be fresh from the fight 

_**I need a hero **_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light _

**He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon **

And he's gotta be larger than life 

_**Larger than life**_" We finished and the boys started to clap. We all blushed and changed back into are regular form.

"So, who's next?" I smiled.

-

**Kisshu: Is it over?**

**Me: Kish! This chapter is not over!!!! Just wait!**

-

"Hey everybody," Masaya appeared and waved his arm stupidly.

"TREE-HUGGER!" We turned and lunged at him. Kisshu, Leslie, and I all teleported to a realm.

We tied him up and lit the trees on fire. Then I just happened to look down on myself.

"Kisshu! What the fuck!?" I screamed at him. He turned and blinked.

"DAMN! I THOUGHT I HAD FINALLY FOUND A GIRL WHO WASN'T MY ENEMY!!!!" Kisshu yelled. I was wearing a strapless, burgundy, knee-length dress with white lace, black ribbons, black tiered ruffles and black lace on the skirt. My hands were covered in black lace gloves and my hair was silver. My eyes were burgundy red. And I had a cat tail and cat ears. There was a burgundy bell around my tail.

"I guess that I'm Mew Moonlight Shadow…hehe," I scratched my head.

"And I guess I'm Mew Midnight Shadow," Leslie said. She was wearing a spaghetti strap, knee-length, soft violet satin on the top and a black skirt at the bottom dress with a tiered ruffles and pleats on the skirt. She had black hair and violet eyes. Her tail had a violet bell attached to it. Masaya started to scream once he realized that the trees were on fire.

Kisshu held his arm out and Leslie forced me into his arms. His other arm was wrapped around my waist and my hands were pressed to his chest. Leslie took his hand and we teleported out. When we reappeared, Kisshu and I were pressed against one another before Ichigo and Minto screamed.

"YOU'RE A MEW MEW!" I nodded and closed my eyes.

"I'm in love with an alien. I'm in love with her eyes." Kisshu whispered in Libran to Pai and Taruto. Their eyes widened and their mouths opened.

"HER?" Taruto asked in English. Kisshu nodded.

"What did you say?" The rest asked.

"I'm in love with an alien." Pai translated for Kisshu.

"I'm in love with her eyes." I said suddenly. They all turned to me.

"I think…I speak other languages and that's what it sounded like to me." I shrugged.

"Our language sounds like nothing of earthen languages." Pai said.

"Unless, her Mew form gives her the ability to translate every language ever, there is no way she should know what Kish said." Ryou said.

"I'm in love with an alien. I'm in love with her eyes. I'm telling you no disguise." Kisshu said in Libran.

"I'm in love with an alien. I'm in love with her eyes. I'm telling you no disguise." I translated, almost automatically.

"The moon went to bed/the sun growing red/ A scarecrow appeared/ and chased her in fear/She send me her love/ her love to me." Kisshu said, once more in Libran.

"First off, you're starting to sound like a song I've heard of. And second off, the moon went to bed/the sun growing red/ A scarecrow appeared/ and chased her in fear/She send me her love/ her love to me." I said, remembering the Kelly Family's 'Fell in Love with an Alien'.

"She is actually translating Libran correctly!" Pai said ecstatically. They began to stare at him. "Not many people speak the old language. Our planet now primarily uses Aquatica, because the Mew Aqua taught them a new language. Not many people speak it now. We're the-" Pai started.

"Oh my god, that's Cowabunga dude! Don't touch that!" Purin cried in a very valley girly voice.

"Go ahead. Make my day. Touch that." Taruto cried, in a very Clint Eastwood voice.

Everyone turned and found Purin and Taruto's blurs as they ran around.

"THEY FOUND MY SUGAR! CATCH THEM!" I screamed and lunged for Purin. She evaded my grasp. My eye began to twitch nervously. I started to pant and then I let out a frustrated scream. "RIBBON MOONLIGHT SHADOW PURE! MOONLIGHT SHADOW PUPPETRY!!!!" I screamed and they stopped. Silver strings came out from my right hand and held Purin in place. Black strings came out from my left hand and held Taruto in place. I blinked in shock.

"I…it worked…" Everyone said in shock. I ran a finger against the strings and Taruto was forced on top of Purin. I giggled and pulled them around. I began to cause them to dance to the hummed version of Trick and Treat by Rin and Len Kagamine. I laughed and nodded to Retasu. She tied them into a chair. And then…three men in white coats burst open the back door.

"Run! It's the Fuzz!!"

-

**Kisshu: Are we in some 80s movie?**

**Me: Shut up!!!! And stop interrupting!!!**

-

I screamed as I was shot with something. The world began to fade.

"Thanks, guys." Ryou was saying.

"Hey, thanks for telling us about this psycho. We would have never found her!" One of them was saying back.

The world went back and I don't remember anything past that moment.

-

**Kisshu: It's over?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Pai: Where are they taking you????**

**Me: SPOILER!!! I can't say…hehe!!! **

**Ryou: You do deserve it thought. For being mean to Ichigo.**

**Me: Oh go and fuck yourself. I think I am going to kill you next chapter! **

**Ryou: Uh…gotta go!!**

**Me: WIMP!! Buh-bye, R and R!!! **


End file.
